dndmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Kebre8
Ghostwish has connected. Liatai has connected. Ghostwish:There we go. Fine and dandy? Saphroneth has connected. * VAE purr Ghostwish:Right o. Going AFK for a loooong time. :P VAE:now for some last touches, since lynx sucks at mapping, but at least we can have some fun VAE:also, messaged TC on skyp VAE:I hope he didn't get the idea that game is sunday VAE:or I'll tear him in half and feed him to bobcat Techubi has connected. VAE:woo! VAE:In the meantime, so there's something fun to do.. I wonder, do any of you have any character theme songs? Saphroneth:For when Karis is higher level and feels confident in Parkour, Sprinter might work... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2qnOqWGYgE VAE:nice Saphroneth:It's the anime ED music of someone who can use a six-odd inch knife to kill concepts. It's awesome. * Liatai wolfs down dinner. * VAE thinketh he is just about done, and possibly waiteth for liatai finisheth nomming Saphroneth:Woo, it works. Now I can do kinematic calculations with ease... which is going to be handy... VAE:As usual, since the lynx sucketh, most stuff will be narrated ,but well. VAE:what works? you made a script for it? Saphroneth:Well. Ten rows of Excel, each a different three known variables. Saphroneth:So the one that's not "VALUE UNKNOWN" anywhere will be the one to read off from. VAE:in the meantime, lynx rereads log VAE:and sorry for starting late, folks, but unlike last week, i had labs so i returned at about 5 pm or so, and still had stuff here to do VAE:maps take me a horrid amount of time since I lack practice . Most will be still narrated, it's just that the tavern needed one * Liatai waves a hand while nomming. Been there, I understand. Saphroneth:Whee, realistic scale space battles. Saphroneth:(...take an unreasonable amount of vectors to do properly...) VAE:say it whole , you oaf. Realistic scale space battles for a MLP FANFIC =^.^= Saphroneth:...well, yeah. Saphroneth:But when the other half of the inspiration is David Weber, it'd be letting the side down not to. VAE:..yeah VAE:One of these days i'll suffer a mental breakdown and watch MLP obsessively for the next few weeks Liatai:What. XD Liatai:Congrats on the TV Tropes page, by the way. :3 Saphroneth:Thanks. Saphroneth:http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7769439/1/Ponies_in_space VAE:Look, i make up unearthly abominations, and Sapj writes epic crackfics VAE:*Saph Saphroneth:If you check my profile, you will see that my list of stories is utterly, utterly whackball. VAE:Though, Saruman of Many Devices is not that crazy, not in the way it's done Saphroneth:Yeah... but when an industrial revolution on Middle Earth is the SERIOUS fic... VAE:Industrial revolution where we spent two days discussing the technology of it. Liatai:Ahhh. Okay. Ready. VAE:hmm T3h GM:Roll call? Saphroneth:Da. Liatai:Here! Techubi:Here. T3h GM:Anyways. On last episode of Le Chevalier d'Kebre, Voltie decided he prefers a stiff ... book to a stiff drink, epic pranks were both had and set into motion, Voltarus 's hovercraft was full of eels, and most importantly of all, it was discovered that the dead miner talked to us all's favourite cubi. Liatai:Ugh. Might be a little too full. BRB. Saphroneth:Also Firo ate too much VAE:uff.. looks like i'm not the only one whose innards feel a part of the 99%. Techubi:Us all's favorite cubi? VAE:yeah. That wasn't the best formulated sentence , was it Techubi:Which 'Favorite cubi' are we talking about? VAE:the fact that the lynx is already awake for something like 16 hours might be related >.> Saphroneth:...you've been up since 5AM? VAE:A certain individual wearing a scarf. Given that everyone's mostly talking about him, he seems like a favourite VAE:yeah VAE:I went to bed at 11, woke up at 4:45 VAE:then , went on to do a bit of mapping, and tanks with Ghost for about an hour, too... VAE:When I say that (due to distractions, and having to think up sensible scales and layout) the maps take a long time, I do mean it :3 VAE:and of course, was on both IRCs ,and ... urgh. VAE can't recall what else he did, and sadly the above is remarkably little VAE:Well, on the other paw, i'm a lynx, not a Prius. Don't have to be efficient XD Liatai:Okay, back. Sorry. VAE:no prob. VAE:In fact, it might happen that lynx disappears for whiles during game due to similar problem VAE:Already had to run three times today ... =|.|= VAE:but. anyway. T3h GM:So, as was said. Back last week it was decided. (how nicely does that sound. Almost democratic) that half the party (by mass) should pay a visit to Mr. Berezovic, and the rest should investigate the Rusty Claw tavern where someone suspiciously scarfy was last seen. Saphroneth:Is that mass distribution weighted? T3h GM:Sorta. Though, I might have underestimated Comrade Michail here. Michail:Boss says my word bears a lot of weight, too. Karis:"Ah, the old one-two." Michail:Is probably because I normally let Karis do the talking Firo:CHII~ VAE:Oh , nice fun. Today on the vibrations lab, we were explained how to well hit with the hammer. VAE:(that was used for the scanning) VAE:I lawled as it very much resembled Sticks's lecture Voltarus:"CHIIIIIIIII" T3h GM:Anyways... so, last when we met, orders were received.. and now, most likely both groups are going on their respective ways. T3h GM:Unless they aren't ,which wouldn't be a surprise either. Voltarus:So, being creatures, Volt and Firo are going to whichever place isn't Anti-wing? T3h GM:Yesh. Liatai:Ahhhh crud. T3h GM:Unless they are suicidal. T3h GM:What? Liatai:Here comes the freezing rain again. VAE:Argh fuck. VAE:Well, let's put it this way. Since it PC-involves everyone, and it's mostly just description, i'll do the creatures first Firo:"So, um..." Voltarus:"What?" Firo:"What do we do when we meet Mr. Berezovic?" VAE:Since the second group is just Crys and Michail, worst case if shit goes bad I can do that as a minisession. Voltarus:He shrugs. "Who knows?" Karis:poof! Batmode. Firo:"... And where do we go to meet him, anyway?" Voltarus:"Ask the Batwere." Karis:*Facewing* Well, this was well thought out... T3h GM:*giggles like insane* Firo:"... Miss Zoraaaaaaa." ;~; Firo:"Where do we go to meet Mr. Berezovic?" Karis:"Okay, okay. Follow me." Firo:"An' what do we do when we get there -- okay I'm comin'!" Voltarus:"Hang on." Voltarus:He grabs his Gryphon language book. * VAE has a bottle of iron brew, so that he can taste the irony Firo:"... Where're we going?" Saphroneth:Good lord it's hard to keep these names straight. Could be that they are from a cultural background I have little relative experience with, coupled with how we hear of them once or twice at most a session. Liatai:I cheat. >.> VAE:Yeah.. On other paw, it's easier for me to think them up Liatai:I copy them down onto Crystal's character sheet. >.>;; Liatai:Otherwise I'd have no hope. ^^;;;; * VAE has trouble with inventing western names. Liatai:I can give you my notes? Saphroneth:Ah! the boss guy with the missing gunpowder. Got it. * VAE means.. even more trouble than normal. And do. VAE:Yep, he is Saphroneth:Yay logs. VAE:Well VAE:I been making up the wiki slowly VAE:This sort of info will end up there * VAE split off a section for the campaign VAE:Yeah, Lia is a bad influence on me Karis:"Right. Time for some creative interrogation. Nobody use too much fire... at least until we know if there's gunpowder in the building..." VAE:soo... eventually, you'll have atleast short blurbs. T3h GM:Rightee. Do you all go at once, or does Karis fly in first? Firo:I don't even know where we're going. Saphroneth:What sort of place is it we've gone to? Is it a home, or an office, or..? Firo:So uh I'll follow Karis. :B VAE:Home, as was said Saphroneth:Ah, OK. Right. I'll take a look in the windows. VAE:And it's more-less early morning Voltarus:He follows Karis. * Liatai pictures Karis leading the whole group to a pub after saying "Okay, follow me." :B Saphroneth:Bat weres don't drink normal beverages. They find a slightly gone-off fruit. Saphroneth:It's bigger than they are! Karis:Hide (while looking in windows and stuff) « 1d20+21 = 13 + 21 = 34 » T3h GM:Anyways.. tell me a number from one to three - just side with windows from which you approach. Karis:« 1d3 = 3 » T3h GM:And that most definitely succeeded. Saphroneth:Heh. Natural one: crash into window, alert local rich young man whose parents died, five years later take partial credit for origin story of BATFUR. VAE:ROFl Liatai:XD T3h GM:Either way, that's the kitchen. You see not much interesting .. it's a slightly better to do house - clean stove, carved wood table and chairs as opposed to just planks... well, the only somewhat unusual thing is a coffeepot that appears to have boiled over quite badly. Karis:>continue around house Karis:>engrave Elbereth Liatai:x3 Karis:>Wait, wrong universe. T3h GM:Allright. This way.. you come across the front. You quite directly notice the door has been bashed it. And Liatai, you don't get to snerk unless you can tell me where is Elbereth from and what does it do. * Liatai Googles. ^^; Karis:>Return to group VAE:These youngsters.. Voltarus:"Well?" VAE:Get off my la--I mean get off the field of our kolchoz. Karis:"Door's been bashed in, and the house looks like someone left in a hurry somehow - coffee pot boiled over, that sort of thing." Firo:D:Firo:"Oh no!" Karis:"Either this is the Marie Celestovitch, or something else is up." * VAE 's playlist. Last days of the brotherhood. Karis:"So. Think we should go in?" Voltarus:"Allow me." Voltarus:He goes to the front door. He holds out his right hand, charges purple energy in his hand... VAE:(and yeah, I did want a map for this , too. *sigh*) T3h GM:Anyways. Firo:"Yeah, let's go!" Voltarus:And, then thrusts his hand forward and fires it « 1d20 + 3 = 10 + 3 = 13 » for « 2d6 = 7 » damage. Karis:*batform again, and flies overhead of the Warlock* Voltarus:At the door. Saphroneth:I Attack The Dark-oak! T3h GM:The door is now not only broken, but burned through. Voltarus:He smirks smugly, lifts his hand up toward his face, then blows on it. Voltarus:He walks through the burned door. Voltarus:Or, is it burned doorway? Saphroneth:He is an Ops specialist, clearly. Not Covert, just Ops. T3h GM:..yeah Burned something, definitely. T3h GM:He's an oops specialist XD * Firo scrunches up and wiggles his hindquarters, preparing to ram the door open -- er, looks like Voltie got it. T3h GM:Inside, you have just come through the living room. It appears mostly intact... T3h GM:Roll Spot for me. Voltarus:Spot: « 1d20 - 3 = 13 - 3 = 10 » Firo:« 1d20+7 = 11 + 7 = 18 » Spot! Karis:« 1d20+4 = 1 + 4 = 5 » Karis:You said Listen, right? VAE:aahah, can do VAE:for a bat in primal form those are the same Karis:« 1d20+4 = 13 + 4 = 17 » same modifier, too... Firo:« 1d20+3 = 7 + 3 = 10 » Listen... Saphroneth:Hey, do you have echolocation? Voltarus:Listen: « 1d20 - 3 = 2 - 3 = -1 » Firo:No, but I'm curious. Saphroneth:... T3h GM:Anyways. Firo hears the maca...nothing. T3h GM:at all. Saphroneth:I think that score means that he's lucky to be awake, and that he can't hear himself. T3h GM:And Voltarus? Voltarus:"GUYS? I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING." Firo:Do I see anything? T3h GM:Nah, you hear a door opening. After several seconds , you realise it's your intestines. Saphroneth:I swear that a Move Silently check that bad would spontaneously cause an EXPLOSION. T3h GM:Anyways. Firo and Karis possibly spot that there seem to be bits of shaken off soil around the house in the main axis, while elsewhere it's clean and tidy T3h GM:main axis.. as in , from the door to wherever. Firo:"!" Voltarus:So, Volt doesn't spot anything with a 10? VAE:He spotted it with 18 back then. Firo:"Tracks." :o VAE:Seriously ,this isn't something that easy to notice. VAE:especially since there's SMOKE inside Voltarus:"WHAT? TACKS?" VAE:from Volt blowing up the door. Voltarus:"WHAT ABOUT TACKS?" * Firo crouches and sniffs at the tracks. >:d Karis:"Hm. Either there was a particularly poorly mannered individual here, or his roommate is an earth elemental." Or, as you hear it, *______-_____* VAE:What about livingstone. VAE:(it's a song by abba) Liatai:Note to self -- get Firo the Track feat so he can serve as sniffer-gryphon. :B Voltarus:"BORELY MINORED WHAT?" VAE:moment , phone Saphroneth:How can you hear bat skree? You can't hear yourself speak right now. (Probably from the nearby explosion, actually...) Saphroneth:Unless his hearing has become detuned. VAE:done T3h GM:Anyways, what does your lot do ,then? Firo:Follow them tracks! >:d T3h GM:(and sorry for lack of map again. Makes it hard for me,too) Karis:*Follows tracks* Firo:Sniffsniffsniffsniff. T3h GM:Around house, or outside? Karis:In, first. Karis:*whiffles* Voltarus:Follows Karis. Karis:Whiffle - to turn sideways briefly, shedding air from under wings to lose height. T3h GM:Allright. you don't even need to roll, i think wth your modifier it's just taking 10 suffices. The tracks branch off at a few places, near rooms.. there are tidbits of soil every now and then. The tracks finally stop near the door to the bedroom, where you find much more of them , along a few chunks of dry plant matter.. sort of like dried wine sprouts. Saphroneth:Someone with a bag gather up some of that plant matter, it could be important. * Crystal claws at the fourth wall. Evidence! DX T3h GM:Roll spot again? Firo:« 1d20+7 = 3 + 7 = 10 » Spot! Karis:« 1d20+4 = 9 + 4 = 13 » Karis:« 1d20+4 = 8 + 4 = 12 » Again for Listen if permitted. VAE:volt? Saphroneth:...Voltarus, you are our only hope. You and your -3 modifier. Firo:« 1d20+3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » Search -- where are you, tracks and plants. >:d Voltarus:Spot: « 1d20 - 3 = 11 - 3 = 8 » Karis:« 1d20+6 = 2 + 6 = 8 » Search, I can do. It doesn't require observation skills, just intelligence. * Firo takes 20 if there's time for « 20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » on Search to collect little plant scraps. Saphroneth:Okay, apparently not. Saphroneth:Those rolls were nasty. T3h GM:Anyways, Firo does collect the scraps.. they are reasonably fresh. Saphroneth:3,4,8,2,11,2. That's just... ow. T3h GM:And given he's sniffing through the area, I might as well. Firo:"What are these?" :. T3h GM:He also notices a few spread out blood droplets. Firo:-- !!! T3h GM:Now, if only you had crystal here. Firo:"Blood!" D:Voltarus:"Blood?" * T3h GM guesses an Int check with a high DC would likely suffice Firo:"There, on the floor!" Karis:« 1d20+2 = 20 + 2 = 22 » Int. Liatai:... wow. XD Saphroneth:Finally, a high roll. That do? Voltarus:Int: « 1d20 + 3 = 13 + 3 = 16 » T3h GM:That's good. From their shape you notice that they impacted the floor at an angle... meaning it wasn't someone just casually bleeding out. Firo:Is the bedroom door open? T3h GM:unless of course such people wave their wounds around, I mean. I don't have expensive experience in the matters. T3h GM:Yes it is open. * Firo peeks in nervously. Darkvision powers, go! « 1d20+7 = 16 + 7 = 23 » Spot Karis:*transformers, more than meets the ear* "It seems there has been murder. Though since he's not a Phoenix or Gryphon, it was not Murder Most Fowl. VAE:bwhhaha * Crystal continues clawing at the fourth wall. DX VAE:(Well, not like I moved crystal elsewhere intentionally) Saphroneth:OH, calm down. You'll get it eventually... VAE:(It just sort of... originated from the way the events last week took place) Firo:"Uh -- uh -- whaddo we do?" D:Voltarus:"Yeah, yeah, you're VERY funny, Wereboy..." Firo:"We should call the police -- ARE we the police?" D:Karis:Prestidigitation - lifts some of the blood off the floor telekinetically, holding it well away from anything. "Is there a clean bottle this can go in?" Firo:"Uh -- lemme check my bag --" Saphroneth:Cantrips. Sometimes suprisingly useful. Like this one, which allows TK which avoids contamination. Firo:"I got an empty potion bottle. An' some flasks with oil in 'em." T3h GM:Halfway, just OOC. There's the militia, too. They are half police half city watch. You folks are about a third police a third counterintelligence, and a third by yourself for yourself XD Karis:"Potions bottle would be best. Kept clean to avoid adverse reactions, I assume?" Firo:"Uh -- I dunno, a cure potion was in it 'til a few days ago." Firo:"-- Oh!" Karis:"Okay. Hold it out." *cleans bottle with other aspect of prestidigitation, then places blood in* Firo:"Hey!" Firo:"I know!" Firo:"... aw." Firo:"Okay." Saphroneth:Like I say. There are forensic applications of this spell. * Firo holds out the bottle, then stoppers it when the blood goes in. Saphroneth:Also it lasts an hour. Firo:"... should we get some of the dirt, too?" Saphroneth:"I think so. Separate container, of course." Firo:"...uhhh..." Firo:"Voltie, do you have anything?" VAE:Heh.. I like your thinking Saph Saphroneth:"We could just pick one up from here. I doubt he'd begrudge, say, the coffee pot?" VAE:because if Swallowtail failed, this is what Miron intended to do with his mental spell-like prestidigitation Saphroneth:(That was supposed to be IC) VAE:(he gets it as a gnome) VAE:Allright * Crystal claws at the fourth wall more. DX I have evidence containers! Agh! VAE:either elave it as is, or repost VAE:Argh, well , sorry for that. Karis:"We could just pick one up from here. I doubt he'd begrudge, say, the coffee pot?" * VAE 's fourth wall is all claw'd Firo:"... uhh... but isn't that stealing?" Saphroneth:And I can make evidence containers. Plus everything on me when I transform goes into Hammerspace, where it can't really be touched. Karis:"We'll return it as soon as this sordid business is over." VAE:Like M.C.Sickle ? Firo:"... so we're just borrowing?" Karis:"Pretty much. VAE:The lesser known sibling of M.C.Hammer Firo:"Borrowing without permission." Voltarus:"Great. So, what next?" Saphroneth:Look, library card. *Warrant card* Saphroneth:Or whatever it was we got given... if anything... Karis:"I think we should enter the bedroom." Firo:"W-well... I looked in the bedroom..." DM, did I see anything? I got a 23. VAE:Hmm, you lot, nothing really. Crys had one. XD Remember why you were hired. Plausible deniability T3h GM:Yes you do in fact. The bed is rather disordered, and someone apparently opened the drawer,too. T3h GM:However, there's no trace of either mud, or fighting T3h GM:As in , no blood , spit or similar . Firo:Sniffsniffsniff. Any tracks leading away from the bedroom? « 20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » Search check for tracks! Karis:"It looks like someone searched it. But at least they took their boots off..." (either that, of course, or they used those boneless arm things the System Shock main character uses...) T3h GM:Ahahaha! You know the main char of that game was an incubus. Saphroneth:Exactly. T3h GM:And well.. there aren't any tracks beyond where you seen last. Saphroneth:Subtle little idea that it might have been a Cubi who searched the room, there... Firo:"... but if it's a murder... where's the body?" Voltarus:"..." Firo:"I don't see any tracks -- or smell any." Voltarus:"Should we start looking for either fresh dirt, or bodybags?" T3h GM:If you examine the tracks, you notice that they didn't really pass near any furniture or anything , and they end in front of the bedroom. Karis:"How strange. Anyone for following the dirt the other way?" Karis:"I'm thinking, summon?" Firo:"Yeah, we should probably follow it the other way." * Firo adds Blood Bottle, Strange Plant Scraps, and Dirt Sample to the evidence log. Saphroneth:Doo-da-doo. T3h GM:As an aside, evidence log. This is so awesome, though I can't exactly tell why. Liatai:BRB, sacred canine duty. T3h GM:I guess it reminds me of the KGB adventure game where half the stuff you had was evidence one way or another. Saphroneth:We need a Warrant Card, a Magmatama and the ability to shout OBJECTION! VAE:And BOOT TO THE HEAD, riht? Saphroneth:The game series "Phoneix B Wright" is known for its' satirical portrayal of the Creature-Being Council. * VAE snerks Liatai:Okay, back. Firo:Of interest, is the blood still wet, or has it dried? Karis:*Follow the earthen bit road...* T3h GM:Still wet.. this likely didn't happen all that long ago. Firo:Okay, so let's follow the tracks in the other direction! Sniffsniffsniff... T3h GM:Hmm, now , would that require Survival rolls? * T3h GM suspects it would, unless you have compelling reason Firo:Only if you have Track. It's Search otherwise. T3h GM:Allright, forgot. T3h GM:Anyways, go with search, I suspect Voltarus:Follows them. Firo:« 1d20+3 = 15 + 3 = 18 » Search! Voltarus:Search: « 1d20 - 3 = 20 - 3 = 17 » Saphroneth:We are going to PAY for these 20s... Saphroneth:(And with those results, I will not be bothering to roll. T3h GM:Hmm, the tracks leave the home through the door, and advance .. you cross through moving to the east through the streets.. T3h GM:You can smell them reasonably distinctly. Firo:Sniffsniffsniffsniffsniff. :d T3h GM:Either way, likely one more roll? It feels slightly silly to allow you to track something through half the town with one roll Saphroneth:Hee! From a Twitter feed of awesome, detailing the adventures of a lecherous time traveller: I expected the world's first beer to kind of, well, SUCK, but as the locals called it, "Best Grain Storage Error EVER" is ENTIRELY ACCURATE. Firo:« 1d20+3 = 11 + 3 = 14 » Search! T3h GM:Especially, since where it's walked a lot, a police dog would have trouble. Karis:« 1d20+6 = 15 + 6 = 21 »Search Voltarus:Search: « 1d20 - 3 = 19 - 3 = 16 » T3h GM:Anyways,Karis for some reason is a better tracker than the gryphie. You move in to the eastern outskirts of the town. And, slowly ,you reach one of the city's graveyards. T3h GM:Now, what does you lot do? Karis:Getting worried now... And I think the greater tracking efficiency is due to being able to use ultrasound. VAE:Hmm, I think this sort of thing would be ultra-hard that way. Firo:"... this is getting really scary..." D:VAE:Let's say that you have a good sense of smell. Saphroneth:That and fly inches from things. Saphroneth:To me, this is a trail of large clumps of dirt. VAE:Fair enough. Firo:"D-d-d'you think someone should go get Crystal an' Michail or Zora or somebody?" Karis:*SHIFT*"Can undead things be shanked?" T3h GM:*snerk* Firo:"What's shanking?" Karis:"Because I don't think so... and it's hitting the "reset" button." Karis:"Tickling the insides." Firo:"Undead don't have buttons." Karis:"Hence why I don't think I can do it to them." VAE:This gets nominated. VAE:If I forget, remind me. Voltarus:"Please, how many undead are around here?" Karis:"Impromptu keyhole surgery. Karis:"And I don't know. I'll have a look." *SHIFT* I need a better sound effect. VAE:If you so wish, there's an actual map. VAE:It's aptly called graveyard, i'll copy ya there. Saphroneth:I think so, yes. VAE:moment, GM token forgot VAE:anyways. Shall I map-transfer you lot? Saphroneth:I see myself. Saphroneth:So we may be already there. VAE:good, what about livingstone.. I mean others. Saphroneth:The others have pogs here. Liatai:I see myself. VAE:Kewl. Firo:"D-d-d'you think we should go get help?" The gryphon's tail is rather fluffed out and twitching back and forth. Voltarus:"Can't we just find the body, and dig it out?" T3h GM:Anyways, the gate is more-less closed. As in, not locked with a chain, just shut Karis:*takes look over wall* spot « 1d20+4 = 20 + 4 = 24 » T3h GM:I'll move ya , saph. Firo:"B-but what if there are tomb guardians?" Firo:"It's bad to dig in a graveyard!" D:Karis:*Moorph* "There are plant entities." Karis:(Can I tell what they are? Firo:"See?! I told you!" D: "Tomb guardians!" T3h GM:I guess if you rolled Knowledge(nature) Voltarus:"Do you think Warlocks and Necromancers CARE about little things like 'The undead?'" Karis:« 1d20+2 = 17 + 2 = 19 » untrained. Firo:"I'm not a warlock or a neko-dancer and I do care!" D:Saphroneth:Neko Dancer: Dan as a bard. Voltarus:Tries to open the gate. Saphroneth:Fools rush in where Gryphons fear to tread. T3h GM:Well, you recognise these as some rather mid-range plant magic you have heard of while working .The bad news is that from what you remember, they grow on trees. T3h GM:(and yes, this is a bit of a custom twist on something. they are a bit modified things from one of the MMs) Karis:"Ah, that's where I remember them from. They're some kind of plant-thing that grows on trees... and I also saw a big tree that looked a bit the worse for wear." Firo:"Do they eat people?" Voltarus:He tries to open the gate. Karis:Inventories fire spells T3h GM:The gate creaks and opens. Karis:Well, spell. Voltarus:"Come on, you two." Firo:"Eep..." Saphroneth:Bugger. DM, retrieve my token for me? I can't see it. Saphroneth:It's inside a VBL object. VAE:ouch VAE:moment Firo:"I dunno I think we should get help..." « 1d20+7 = 16 + 7 = 23 » Spot check. Saphroneth:Thanks. Voltarus:"Shuddap." Firo:"... uhhhh I think there's somebody by that tree...." T3h GM:Okay. Voltarus:"Wait, seriously?" Saphroneth:"Ex-employee gone postal". So he transferred into the post office? T3h GM:You notice someone besides the tree, dressed in robes. You also notice the tree looks .. odd. There are things hanging from it that resemble.. well, there are I think african birds with nests like that. T3h GM:And yes, I wasn't sure that label displayed to the players too *headdesk* * VAE dun goof'd Firo:"Ireallythinkweshouldgethelp." D:VAE:Consequences will never be the same. Techubi:Soooooooooooooo, they can see him from that far away? VAE:Firo can Saphroneth:And I got a 20 earlier. VAE:the rest.. is just an artefact of maptool . And so can Karis, yeah Voltarus:"Whatever, Firo, let's just get looking." Firo:"I'm telling you, people in robes in graveyards are bad news!" D:Saphroneth:Plant entities right in front of him... oh, dear. BTW, how far is it to the church as the bat flies? Voltarus:"...What the hell are these things?" VAE:moment. VAE:Your GM is a moron, needs to look up MM Saphroneth:His Run speed is about 12 ms -1 when flying... VAE:lemme think. What's walking speed of a person, roughly in ms-1? About 2? Saphroneth:Yeah. VAE:In other words, you can get in , about six,seven minutes by air VAE:Remember , you were tracking through city, so going somewhat slower Saphroneth:Too far to get help, then. I'm better served by blasting now I think. Saphroneth:Oh, does necromantic spellfire work on plants? VAE:It probably does. VAE:Of course, your advantage is that these haven't noticed you yet, .. yet Saphroneth:All those in favour of fleeing, flee? Voltarus:Roll for init? VAE:moment Firo:"V-Voltie --!" Saphroneth:Ooh, the Tocatta and fugue in G minor. Saphroneth:D minor, arg. Voltarus:"Well, whatever they are, they're going to be deep fried in a sec here." Firo:"Voltie I think it's a bad idea!" VAE:oh, got it VAE:I made GM notes on the tree Saphroneth:I wish I had a Sending spell... VAE:And forgot about them * VAE facepaws HARD Voltarus:"Yeah, well, you're the kid, so, it's reasonable for you to afraid." Voltarus:*Be afraid Firo:"Voltie -- what if that guy killed that other guy?" VAE:And sorry folks for me being failGM today Voltarus:"Then, maybe we can either arrest him, or kill him." Firo:"But he might kill us, too! An' -- we should arrest him if he is, the police'll want to question him." Voltarus:"Just shut up, Firo." Voltarus:He points his left palm at the Curious plant, charges the purply energy... Firo:"Chiiiiii...." ;~; Voltarus:Then, fires a blast/beam at the Curious plant « 1d20 + 3 = 12 + 3 = 15 » for « 2d6 = 3 » damage. Saphroneth:Congratulations... was it worth it? T3h GM:That just about hit, and burned a hole. Roll init everyone, you pissed them off. Curious Plant:« 1d20+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » Curious Plant:« 1d20+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » Curious Plant:« 1d20+1 = 18 + 1 = 19 » Firo:D: « 1d20+3 = 15 + 3 = 18 » Karis:« 1d20+3 = 6 + 3 = 9 » Voltarus:Init: « 1d20 + 1 = 10 + 1 = 11 » Saphroneth:And set. Firo:"Why did you shoot it?!" D:Saphroneth:It's Voltarus. He doesn't need any other reason. Voltarus:"Shut up, Fir." Voltarus:"!?" Curious Plant:« 1d20+0 = 5 + 0 = 5 » Attack Voltarus:"..." Voltarus:"*SNRK*" Voltarus:"Was that supposed to hurt?" Strange plant:« 1d20+0 = 1 + 0 = 1 » Claw! Voltarus:"Or, actually, was that supposed to-?" Voltarus:"BWAAAHHAHAAH!" Firo has received initiative.Voltarus:"Oh, man, these things..." Saphroneth:Wait, hang on... only one of them has Init that should let them act... Saphroneth:Doesn't it go from top to bottom of init order? * Firo errs on the side of getting away from the crazy warlock. D:VAE:They acted in reaction Voltarus:"And, you guys were worried." VAE:They were kinda ordered to respond to threats Saphroneth:I don't think that's acually possible. VAE:Readied action or such? Saphroneth:They have to act on their place in the initiative order. * VAE not sure. Saphroneth:And they were suprised. VAE:Hmm, fair point Firo:« 1d20+5 = 4 + 5 = 9 » « 1d6+3 = 6 + 3 = 9 » bite! Saphroneth:It goes "Suprise round, first regular round". Liatai:End turn. * VAE is of fail today. Saphroneth:OH, whatever. We'll play it as it lies. * VAE assumed this would work in the way - they pretty much noticed movement , but ignored it * VAE uses Cubi mantra VAE:It made sense at the time Curious Plant:« 1d20+0 = 5 + 0 = 5 » « 1d20+0 = 6 + 0 = 6 » on Voltarus * VAE rofls Voltarus has received initiative.Saphroneth:Readied actions are within combat, I'm afraid. That said, the D&D rules for readied actions, delayed actions, attacks of opportunity and stuff are more arcane than Wizard magic. VAE:TC ? Voltarus:Oh. Saphroneth:Are these plants actually attacking, or just threateningly growing? Voltarus:Points his left hand at Curious Plant again, charges energy... VAE:Now? Attacking Voltarus:Then fires « 1d20 + 3 = 10 + 3 = 13 » for « 2d6 = 6 » damage. Liatai:Are you sure you want to do that? VAE:They were growing threateningly before he attacked. Saphroneth:Was a joke about failrolls VAE:And he missed. Liatai:That draws AoOs. VAE:Ah VAE:And it does Liatai:Strange and Curious get AoOs. T3h GM:let's see Curious Plant:« 1d20+0 = 4 + 0 = 4 » Saphroneth:Best thing to do would be to walk back a 5 foot step, fire, repeat. Strange plant:« 1d20+0 = 6 + 0 = 6 » VAE:Mwhahahaha VAE:This is the biggest failfight ever Saphroneth:Is that turn? Karis has received initiative.VAE:yeah * VAE forgot VAE:because honestly, this is hillarious Karis:Burning hands. « 1d4*1d3 = 1 * 2 = 2 » fire damage to targets. It's fire type - does that have an effect? * VAE checks Saphroneth:Damn, there should have been a /2, there. Saphroneth:So only one damage. Saphroneth:Reflex save DC 14. VAE:Not really, but since i'm nice and logical, I say it does double Saphroneth:And turn. Interesting Plant:« 1d20+2 = 7 + 2 = 9 » « 1d20+2 = 14 + 2 = 16 » « 1d20+2 = 15 + 2 = 17 » In order Liatai:Wait, huh? Interesting Plant:One of the plants is burned worse than the other two . Liatai:Oh, saves. VAE:yes Saphroneth:One of them actually got hurt... my spells are not the most reliable. Strange plant:« 1d20+0 = 6 + 0 = 6 » « 1d20+0 = 14 + 0 = 14 » as it claws Voltarus. VAE:hmm, isn't it half damage on save? Saphroneth:Oh, yeah. Sorry. Liatai:Yep. Saphroneth:I'm used to Evasion... not sure why... Saphroneth:That or "save negates". Strange plant:« 1d3-1 = 3 - 1 = 2 » damage as the claws sink to your flesh.. and roll me a Fort save , will ya? Saphroneth:Does 14 hit Voltarus? Saphroneth:Wow. VAE:he has 12 ac VAE:he's a warlock Liatai:Caster. Saphroneth:Oh, yeah, pure spellcaster. Liatai:No armor. VAE:Caster sugar VAE:or castor oil? VAE:nah. He doesn't give a shit Voltarus:Fort: « 1d20 + 1 = 11 + 1 = 12 » * VAE hopes bad puns weren't outlawed any time recently Saphroneth:I have Dex and Dodge, making me AC 18 against any given chosen target - at the moment, the Interesting plant. VAE:Lucky Curious Plant:« 1d20+0 = 9 + 0 = 9 » « 1d20+0 = 5 + 0 = 5 » Curious Plant:This one misses again Curious Plant:Y U NO HIT Y U NO HIT. Liatai:Testing... Saphroneth:Yeah. I was asking something on Skype. Firo has received initiative.VAE:sorry Saphroneth:Wait, did you mean Interesting plant? Curious is out of place in the turn order... Firo:« 1d20+5 = 1 + 5 = 6 » bite! « 1d6+3 = 4 + 3 = 7 » Saphroneth:W/E. Liatai:Done. Saphroneth:"Yeowch! Tongue..." VAE:nope VAE:both of them had ran their turns, i think VAE:Wait VAE:i have shifted their init by one, haven't I * VAE headdesks VAE:this is getting worse with every second * Liatai is falling into a nap trap... if I need to do something and I don't, ping me in IRC, because the dog has likely succeeded as a sedative. ^^;;; * VAE flails around. Warp-aci ate my mind! VAE:or it's K-syndrome VAE:Firo misses, true enough Interesting Plant:« 1d20+0 = 16 + 0 = 16 » « 1d20+0 = 6 + 0 = 6 » Interesting Plant:So does the plant Voltarus has received initiative.VAE:uh-oh VAE:Doesn't that provoke AoO? VAE:leaving threatened squares? Saphroneth:Doesn't what? Liatai:Mmhmm. VAE:Unless you took 5 foot step first Liatai:Unless it's a five-foot step. Voltarus:You going to roll for AoO, or what? Saphroneth:OR unless all you do is move away. VAE:Does that work, too? Saphroneth:With your entire turn. That grants you a "grace step". VAE:Hmm well. VAE:That's technically the same as moving 5ft first Voltarus:Whatever. End turn. Saphroneth:So if all you do with your turn is leave, then you avoid AOOs for the first 5 foot, but you can move further. VAE:because that goes for an action, right Karis has received initiative.Karis:*Karis shifts form in mid air, gracefully glides on leathern wings behind the Interesting plant, and attacks as he lands!* « 1d20+4 = 20 + 4 = 24 » « 1d6 = 4 » Saphroneth:...I feel like I just Stunted. Liatai:Woo! Saphroneth:Annoyingly, plants do not suffer crits. T3h GM:You chop off a chunk of the plant. Saphroneth:Otherwise I would also have been able to roll shank damage. Saphroneth:Oh, and BTW, it is now Flanked by me. T3h GM:And yeah. This particular type is more-less composition uniform so I don't give you a crit. And noticed. Saphroneth:End turn. T3h GM:Except, i think you need to take off elevation Saphroneth:Thank you. T3h GM:since you shouldn't have any on the floor Strange plant:« 1d20+0 = 5 + 0 = 5 » Curious Plant:« 1d20+0 = 11 + 0 = 11 » Curious Plant:Neither hit. Firo has received initiative.Firo:« 1d20+5+2 = 1 + 5 + 2 = 8 » bite! « 1d6+3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pyfiN3QRjE Saphroneth:Appropriate music? * Firo is FAILING today. :B Liatai:End turn. Interesting Plant:« 1d20 = 12 » « 1d20 = 1 » at Firo Voltarus has received initiative.Liatai:Don't forget the -4 for firing into melee. And that eldridtch blasts are ranged touch attacks. * VAE think TC fell asleep Voltarus:Hang on. VAE:Given how the game goes today, it isn't a surprise Voltarus:So, Max range for Eldritch blast is what? VAE:like I should know VAE:Probably 25+5 per level , but I don't recall Liatai:No, it's in Complete Arcane somewhere. Got the book, TC? Liatai:Open it up to Warlock, look at Eldritch Blast, and see what it says. Voltarus:60 feet. Liatai:(Before I forget, nice-looking graveyard, GM. :3 ) Voltarus:Points his right hand at the Curious plant, charges the energy... Voltarus:Then fires « 1d20 - 1 = 8 - 1 = 7 » fpr « 2d6 = 6 » damage. VAE:i did that AAGES ago VAE:and it misses Karis has received initiative.VAE:lemme put it this way. One of the reasons for this fail here is that when updating this closer to yer lot's level , I forgot just how good an AC you have. Hence... Karis:Foul blaggard! Cur! Wait, hang on, that one's racist to dogs. « 1d20+4 = 1 + 4 = 5 », « 1d6 = 3 » on the interesting plant. Saphroneth:Oh well. VAE:but it will still work Saphroneth:Turn. Liatai:... VAE:Okay Liatai:I hereby dub this FailCombat. :B VAE:Has anyone *ever* seen dice this bad> Saphroneth:At least I'm flanking. Liatai:I have never seen this many natural 1s in an encounter. XD Curious Plant:« 1d20 = 2 » « 1d20 = 13 » Saphroneth:And I got a twenty! It's just that it's against a critimmune enemy... Strange plant:« 1d20 = 13 » « 1d20 = 1 » Saphroneth:You already said that. Liatai:Another 1. :B VAE:both miss. Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnHmskwqCCQ Saphroneth:I had to. Saphroneth:This is basically a slapfight with the Whomping Willow ver 0.1. Firo:« 1d20+7 = 12 + 7 = 19 » Maybe THIS time! >:E « 1d6+3 = 3 + 3 = 6 » VAE:XD! Interesting Plant:Your claws rend the plant, and it's barely alive. Firo has received initiative.Saphroneth:Plan: after this one goes down, we both step to the right by five feet. Flanking continues. Firo:Did my turn. Ptu! Firo spits out twigs. Liatai:Sounds good. :3 Saphroneth:With nary a pause! Interesting Plant:« 1d20 = 11 » « 1d20 = 1 » retaliates! Interesting Plant:Nope. Voltarus has received initiative.Liatai:Failingly! VAE:That was implied Voltarus:Fires at Curious plant « 1d20 - 1 = 10 - 1 = 9 » for « 2d6 = 8 » damage. VAE:Nope Karis has received initiative.VAE:also. VAE:How do you attack at 1d20-1? what's yer dex? Saphroneth:Melee penalty. VAE:Ah Saphroneth:On ranged attacks. Liatai:-4 for firing into melee. * VAE facepaws * VAE is of fail today Karis:I have never liked twigs. « 1d20+4 = 13 + 4 = 17 », « 1d6 = 1 » on the interesting plant. Interesting Plant:I'm doing failclaws and i'm still alive.. Karis:Oh shut up, plants can't talk. Strange plant:« 1d20 = 8 » « 1d20 = 1 » Karis:End turn. Curious Plant:« 1d20 = 20 » « 1d20 = 13 » Curious Plant:« 1d2o = openTest(1, 2) = Dice: 1, Maximum: 1 » Curious Plant:« 1d20 = 3 » crit confirm Saphroneth:Phew. Curious Plant:nope, but still I do « 1d3-1 = 2 - 1 = 1 » Curious Plant:And roll fort Saphroneth:...ow? Karis:« 1d20+3 = 12 + 3 = 15 » Curious Plant:Fail... for me that is. Firo has received initiative.Firo:« 1d20+7 = 3 + 7 = 10 » Hedgeclipper beak! « 1d6+3 = 5 + 3 = 8 » Karis:I shall use my anti-mysterious-plant-poison spray! From a utility belt. Liatai:Blah. End. Interesting Plant:« 1d20 = 19 » « 1d20 = 10 » on Firo Firo:Ow! « 1d20+2 = 7 + 2 = 9 » Fort Interesting Plant:« 1d3-1 = 2 - 1 = 1 » damage as it scratches your wing. Interesting Plant:And ouch.. Interesting Plant:You suddenly feel a bit of weakness in your paws. 1 Str damage Karis:Hey! Copyright issues! VAE:? * Firo falters a little. VAE:copyright issues? Saphroneth:Ray of Enfeeblement? His thing is hitting enemies until they cannot stand up, when fighting single enemies. VAE:aah * VAE summons a Gnu. VAE:Still so eager on the copyright? Saphroneth:Sorry, I do not understand the word "Gnu". Voltarus has received initiative.Saphroneth:Try different words to allow the parser to understand. Saphroneth:#Adventure game mode. Voltarus:Fires blast at Curious « 1d20 - 1 = 18 - 1 = 17 » for « 2d6 = 7 » damage. Gnu:Suddenly , a Gnu Gnu:It lectures you on free software for several hours Curious Plant:Also, you baked the plant solid. Karis has received initiative.Saphroneth:Excuse me, mind helping? All you need to do is to swap your last two letters. Liatai:XD * VAE rofls Karis:Stabbity. « 1d20+4 = 18 + 4 = 22 » for « 1d6 = 3 » Karis:(Interesting Plant is Intersected) Gnu:But.. Make love, not war. And write code, not slashfics. Interesting Plant:The plant is much ,much less interesting now. Saphroneth:I do fics that require me to make flippin' vector calculus, and they're about PONIES. Gnu:I meant it in general. *frrt* Saphroneth:At war, as well. Strange plant:« 1d20+0 = 20 + 0 = 20 » « 1d20+0 = 12 + 0 = 12 » Saphroneth:Ah! That will help as well. Turn around, do that again, and -OW Curious Plant:« 1d20+0 = 5 + 0 = 5 » « 1d20+0 = 1 + 0 = 1 » Curious Plant:« 1d3-1 = 3 - 1 = 2 » Karis:« 1d20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » Curious Plant:Jesus saves, and so does Karis. Saphroneth:I didn't have a chance to do the 5 foot step I wanted. In rage, the poison burns out of my body. VAE:pfft Gnu:The gnu conveniently disappears Firo has received initiative.Gnu:Next time i'm sending Tux! Firo:« 1d20+7 = 20 + 7 = 27 » « 1d6+3 = 5 + 3 = 8 » Nip nip nip! Karis:*glances back* "Hey, a tied and gagged guy just out of sight from the gate to the graveyard! T3h GM:You made a salad. Saphroneth:And wrong dead plant. Saphroneth:It was the Curious that Firo was targeting, right? Saphroneth:Yeah. * VAE could have sworn he right-clicked the correct one Liatai:End turn. Voltarus has received initiative.VAE:And this, comrades, is probably why I don't have fights too often in the game VAE:They be suckness Voltarus:Fires blast/beam at Strange « 1d20 - 1 = 13 - 1 = 12 » for « 2d6 = 8 » damage. VAE:LOLNOPE Karis has received initiative.Saphroneth:Nah, this is pretty good. Partly by hilairousness on account of bimodal dice distribution. Karis:Snicker-snack. « 1d20+4 = 11 + 4 = 15 » for « 1d6 = 6 » Karis:Also I am dodging that one. Karis:No,wait, no need. Strange plant:No need to dodge the weed. Voltarus:"And, to think, you were afraid, Fir." Karis:"Well, I don't know about you, but I think that was slightly suspicious..." Firo:"There was a gagged guy?" Karis:"Hang on, is it me or is the angle of your wings slightly lower than normal? Are you okay, Firo?" Firo:"Where?" Karis:"By the building, to the north." Firo:"Mmmh... don't feel too good. But I'm okay." VAE:use space to point on the map VAE:is easier Firo:"-- !" VAE:like dat * Firo pulls him behind the tree. Voltarus:"WOAH." Karis:*keeps eye out* Karis:"Quiet!" Karis:"There may be more of them. In fact, given what I know about them, there almost certainly willbe more. Firo:DM, can you please move the undertaker to 25, 36? Voltarus:"Whatever you say." T3h GM:The guy is bound, gagged with a cloth, and dressed in his work robes. VAE:Wait VAE:how do you display .. ah, forget it Karis:"And get back out of sight! You must learn the subtle art of subtle." VAE:Works Voltarus:"Will you guys stop being worry warts?" * VAE couldn't even remember where to find coordinates * VAE is Faillynx today Karis:"We're the ones that got hit. Stay at close range next time if you want to be like that." VAE:hmm, how come Karis has 21 HP still? VAE:he got hit at least twice Karis:Because I have not updated yet. VAE:ah Firo:"Hold on, mister..." Firo starts fussing with the gag, trying to get it off. "What happened?" Voltarus:"Whatever. Let's go. And, I GUESS I could try to be more quiet..." Local Undertaker:Pfft... *spit* Firo:"Are you okay?" D:Karis:"More to the point, ah, what the hell is going on in this place?" Local Undertaker:I.. I was just going to dig..then head.. Karis:"Sharp pain? Impact? Headache?" Local Undertaker:Headache, yeah. Someone must have bapped me good. Bloody hell, it still kinda hurts Firo:"Sorry -- wish I was a healer to help -- what're those plant things?" Voltarus:"Like he knows THAT, Firo..." Firo:"They could be here on purpose, I dunno." Local Undertaker:What plant things? ... you mean.. bloody hell!? Local Undertaker:*presses his eye* Karis:"I suggest getting reinforcements. Our boss has enough fire power to make this at least less tedious..." Local Undertaker:Bloody hell * Firo starts trying to saw through the restraints with his claws. Voltarus:"Seriously?" Karis:Would Use Rope help? T3h GM:Either way is good. He isn't artfully knotted. T3h GM:It just about worked. Karis:*dagger helps* Firo:"-- I got an idea!" T3h GM:As in, his knots. Firo:"Mister, mister, do you know where the Church of Saint Ilja is?" :o Local Undertaker:Yeah.. I mean.. whenever there's a funeral... Father Ignatius always gives me a bottle of rum. Karis:That explains why they always converse with the skulls... Local Undertaker:Well.. uh.. who are you? Local Undertaker:*looks mildly worried* Firo:"We've got some friends there who can help with the plants. We're... problem-solvers!" Karis:"Currently helping." Local Undertaker:Uh.. I mean.. I know him.. yes. Firo:"I'm Firo. Who're you?" Local Undertaker:And the church, too. Local Undertaker:Peter... Peter Stachanov... Karis:"I know that's more of a description, but between strangers with some subtlety and pernicious plant personages, I think the option that didn't tie you up after hitting you is the best." Local Undertaker:Uh... and . .why are you asking? * T3h GM snerks, in the meantime Firo:"Mr. Stachanov, would you mind going to the church and telling them we need some help an' there are plant monsters an' what happened here?" Local Undertaker:Allright! If it's just that.. I.. Firo:"That... you...?" Local Undertaker:Please don' tell anyone about the rum. Firo:"What rum?" It's hard to tell if he's kidding. Karis:"I don't see a problem. Unless it's strong enough to be used as an explosive, it's hardly a dangerous habit..." Local Undertaker:Uff. Voltarus:"Look, just go, alright?" Local Undertaker:Allright! Allright! Saphroneth:Interestingly, if you heat rum it boils. Just not for very long. Firo:"Mm-hmm! Oh -- wait a minute!" Saphroneth:Because it then is a fuel-air bomb. Local Undertaker:Peter takes off, though first, he goes behind the building nearby. Tokens dropped onto map 'Graveyard'* Firo takes out a piece of paper and gryphon-scrawls on it, handing it over. "There! Now they'll know it's from --" Firo:"... uhm." >.>; Local Undertaker:*returns* Local Undertaker:Paper.. allright.. Firo:"... man I can't wait until I can fly then I can do messenger things myself." Grump. "-- Oh, there you are." Iofur Ragnursson:"Alas, poor Iorek! I knew him well!" Local Undertaker:Just had too.. was tied .. long time.. * Firo hands over the papeer. Saphroneth:(I had to. Really.) Unknown command: "XD!". Try /help for a list of commands.VAE:XD! Local Undertaker:This time, he does take off out of the graveyard Saphroneth:*imagines shuttle launch* Firo:In messy gryphon-scratch, it says it's from Firo and gives a rough description of what's happened so far. VAE:XD * VAE needing tokens. VAE:what does the rest of ya do, in the meantime? Firo:"... There, an' now he's safe." Karis:"Okay, here's a plan. I have a look over the edge of the tree thing and see what there is. I'll try and get some idea of what's there." Karis:"The layout, that sort of thing." Karis:"And, of course, if my guess is right and that tree has loads more of them, I might well try to set fire to it. Not after reporting back, though." Firo:"Mm-hmm." Saphroneth:Bugger! My token is in VBL again. Saphroneth:In the tree.. VAE:happened to me more times in Akellon than i'd admit VAE:anyways, roll Spot Karis:« 1d20+4 = 8 + 4 = 12 » T3h GM:The tree does appear to have some more shapes in the crown. And the guy standing there appears to be either chanting something ,or just speaking to himself. Liatai:Roll Listen. :o Karis:*Is just part of the spooky graveyard atmosphere...* « 1d20+4 = 5 + 4 = 9 » Voltarus:Listen: « 1d20 - 3 = 19 - 3 = 16 » Saphroneth:...I can see a lot of green in those graves. Nutrient hunting tree? A man:The man appears to be speaking to someone. *unidentifiable chant* "see? years of work, and for what?" *more chanting* "will be better off without" Voltarus:He chuckles. "Cover me, guys..." Voltarus:"Or, just Firo." Voltarus:"Cover me, Firo." T3h GM:*snerks again* Karis:« 1d20+21 = 20 + 21 = 41 » hide and « 1d20+6 = 1 + 6 = 7 » listen. To try to ID the chanting in some way. Saphroneth:...oh, dear. Saphroneth:I appear to have hidden from SOUND. Firo:"What? But we've got backup coming!" Voltarus:"Firo, just do it..." Firo:Readied action; grapple Voltarus if he moves. Voltarus:Move silenty: « 1d20 + 1 = 5 + 1 = 6 » T3h GM:You just hid from the sound wave. T3h GM:Indeed. Saphroneth:Gryph grapple! Firo:« 1d20+5 = 19 + 5 = 24 » touch attack Saphroneth:Oh, this is familiar... T3h GM:Also,. Volt's style is hillarious Voltarus:"HEY!" Firo:« 1d20+5 = 3 + 5 = 8 » grapple! "Voltie get back here!" T3h GM:He's as covert as a hammer blow. Voltarus:"DAMNIT, FIRO!" COUNTER-GRAPPLE: « 1d20 = 11 » Firo:D:Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AJcWguAJ0M Firo:« 1d20+5 = 11 + 5 = 16 » try again! Touch attack! "Voltie it's dangerous! An' help's coming!" Firo:« 1d20+5 = 20 + 5 = 25 » Grapple! * VAE rofls Voltarus:Conuter-Grapple: « 1d20 = 16 » Voltarus:"GET OFF!" VAE:you folks are best party ever. Saphroneth:"...I have the touch!" Firo:"No!" Firo:« 1d20+5 = 10 + 5 = 15 » Grapple check -- trying for a pin! Voltarus:Counter-Grapple: « 1d20 = 18 » Firo:Still grappled, but not pinned. Voltarus' turn. VAE:and the music fits perfectly Saphroneth:You utter bastards. Saphroneth:I am going to have to look up the GRAPPLE rules now. * VAE is imagining this scene in Final Fantasy VI style animation Saphroneth:http://darthsanddroids.net/comics/darths0344_bonus.jpg Voltarus:"I SAID, GET. OFF!" Intimidate: « 1d20 + 8 = 12 + 8 = 20 » Karis:*Blissfully unaware* Firo:"No!" « 1d20+3 = 6 + 3 = 9 » VAE:When she says no, she means yes. Firo:Firo is shaken for this round. But he's trying again for a pin! « 1d20+5-2 = 19 + 5 - 2 = 22 » Grapple Voltarus:Counter-grapple: « 1d20 = 15 » Firo:Pinned! Firo basically sits on Voltarus and covers his mouth with a big ol' paw. "Voltie just hold still and keep quiet p-please!" he whispers urgently. Voltarus:"MMMMMMMMFFF!" Liatai:How long until backup arrives, and who's coming? :B *wondering whether to bring Crystal or not* VAE:You know, if I was an evil GM i'd have the guy roll Listen checks Karis:« 1d20+4 = 6 + 4 = 10 » am I close enough now? VAE:I assume she isn't in the church.. and well, at minimum about half hour. Saphroneth:Apparently not.. VAE:like I said. Air path would be about six minutes * Firo keeps sitting on Voltarus with his big floofy gryphon self. Voltarus:"GRrrrrrrrr..." Attempts to use his free limb to attempt to get the griffon off. VAE:besides, not like your boss is an accomplished sprinter Firo:For being 'the kid,' he's sure big. Voltarus:Counter-grapple: « 1d20 = 20 » VAE:so yeah... I might bring reinforcements soon-ish.. Karis:Opportunity! Listen and Hide take 20. « 20+4 = 20 + 4 = 24 » for listen and « 20+21 = 20 + 21 = 41 » for hide. Firo:« 1d20+5 = 17 + 5 = 22 » Grapple! Liatai:Holy crow. XD Voltarus:So, which wins, higher score or natural 20? T3h GM:Nobody expects the werebat! Not even spanish inquisition. Liatai:... good question. Liatai:If Voltarus wins, he breaks the pin, but is still grappled. If Firo, Voltarus is still pinned. T3h GM:Also.. you do indeed listen to stuff.. though... there's the slight RL issue with the GM having to visit places where even king goes by foot VAE:brb Saphroneth:Sure. I can wait, I have vectors. VAE:back. Voltarus:So, higher score or natural 20? VAE:and got myself a pill because this doesn't Bode well, and neither does Nyquist. VAE:I'd say, nat 20 VAE:because one of the ways of treating such rolls is to add or subtract either five or ten VAE:in other words, it's still the possibilty range where, even if not autosucceess, it'd still succeec Firo:« 1d20+5 = 19 + 5 = 24 » Re-pinning attempt! Voltarus:Counter-Grapple: « 1d20 = 20 » VAE:anyways Firo:Still grappled, but no longer pinned! D:Firo:Voltarus' turn. VAE:Spot check on top of the listen, Karis? Karis:« 20+4 = 20 + 4 = 24 » if taking 20. Voltarus:Turns his head to right. "HEY, LOOK, FIRO, THE CAVALRY!" Bluff: « 1d20 + 6 = 15 + 6 = 21 » Saphroneth:Leeroy Jenkins, the movie. Firo:« 1d20+4 = 16 + 4 = 20 » Sense Motive T3h GM:Allright. You notice that there's someone bound with wines to the tree. The other man continues to chant at the moment. Saphroneth:Ahaha VAE:bwahhah Firo:"Huh?" Wild Firo is distracted! Saphroneth:That may be "Vines". Unless this is an Alcohol Golem. Voltarus:Any bonus for distracting your opponent during a grapple? Karis:*WTF face* VAE:MWaahahha Karis:Shifty look. Firo:You can push Firo off, the player is stopping this silliness. :B Voltarus:He pushes him off and makes a run for it. Karis:"There's someone tied to the vines." Firo:"Wha -- Voltie!" D: D: D:T3h GM:Anyways , since he said cavalry... Karis:"...oh, dear. If he'd waited another five minutes I could have sniped the guy until he could barely move." TMG has connected. Firo:"C'mon we gotta -- oh no!" T3h GM:Firo actually does hear something. Saphroneth:...TMG, that is hilarious timing. Liatai:XD VAE:CAVALRY Liatai:THE ROBOT CAVALRY. VAE:Today is one of those days Voltarus:Charges energy in his right hand, and fires it at the robed guy « 1d20 + 3 = 11 + 3 = 14 » for « 2d6 = 12 » TMG:'Kebren'? heh. x3 Liatai:T3h GM: Anyways , since he said cavalry... Karis: "...oh, dear. If he'd waited another five minutes I could have sniped the guy until he could barely move." TMG has connected. Saphroneth:Voltarus just distracted Firo (who was sitting on the warlock to prevent a Leeroy Jenkins moment, in progress...) with the shout "Look, cavalry!" A man:That's a spectacular miss. TMG:what map? Liatai:Graveyard. Saphroneth:Graveyard. VAE:Graveyard Liatai:We are failing spectacularly. Saphroneth:Typing speed differences, there... * VAE especially * VAE has been awake for 20 hours now. It shows T3h GM:Anyways. Tokens dropped onto map 'Graveyard'A man:As the shot wheezes past him, the fox stops chanting. A man:"What?" Voltarus:"Hello there, Mr. Shady." Firo:"Voltie why do you have to try to shoot everything that moves?!" D:Karis:"So much for my exquisite care with the sneakiness... Think we could convince this guy we're not with Voltarus?" A man:"You have nothing to do here.. I have work." Voltarus:He steps closer. Karis:"Okay. Would you be so kind as to display the paperwork?" Voltarus:"Really?" Firo:"What work?" A man:"Work... " Karis:"The environmental impact forms, dark magic authorization, or alternatively bribe receipts, of course..." Voltarus:"Ah, well, then, continue. I'm not going to fire at you again, or anything. Bluff: « 1d20 + 6 = 4 + 6 = 10 » Karis:"Oh, and the signed release forms from the local undead. Some of them are quite attached to their old graves." A man:« 1d20+5 = 10 + 5 = 15 » Sense motive A man:"Like I believe you. You are from the militia, are you?" Firo:"Why have you got someone tied to the tree?" Voltarus:"Nope. Oriss." Firo:"No! I'm very confused!" D:Karis:"This is why I tell you! We have to investigate first, then shoot later! What if this man had had the permits ready! We would have ruined our PR. Oh, and sacrifices are fine on occasion, Firo. Suicidal people register for them." A man:"Someone... HE ISN'T A SOMEONE. " Karis:"Of course, due to competition, that means that therapists have to pay fees to the government to operate, as they're removing a valuable resource. Also the sacrifices tend to be first-come first-served..." Firo:"Who is he, then? And why are you chanting to him?" D:A man:"To him.. no. I just.. this will be done with in a while." Karis:"And for that matter is the chant available in all languages? Access requirements are serious business, mister.."? Voltarus:"Well, pardon me, but...You haven't got a while." A man:"I just.. want the wretch's death to be useful for something." Voltarus:He fires another blast at him « 1d20 + 3 = 4 + 3 = 7 » for « 2d6 = 7 » damage. Firo:"-- !!!" A man:"It... didn't feel right to just kill him like tha-" Karis:bluff « 1d20+7 = 8 + 7 = 15 » to try to confuse him into giving a name! "This would go a lot smoother if we were able to check our copy of the records. Your name?" Voltarus:"WHY THE FUCK AM I CONSTANTLY MISSING?!" A man:*dodges* A man:"And now scram. I have work to do." Karis:"That's enough warning shots for now, Voltarus. Do try to restrain yourself, the adults are talking." Voltarus:"SHUT UP!" Karis:"Of course. We'll just file a provisional dark/botanical magic permit, pending authorization."bluff « 1d20+7 = 11 + 7 = 18 » "Out of interest, what's the plan?" A man:"Warning shots? Look!" *points to a hole in the nearby grave marker* "Look what have you done. You people are insane." Karis:"This is why things would go an awful lot smoother if they were done by the book. We could have put up caution tape." A man:"What the hell is this? Botanical permits?" « 1d20+5 = 13 + 5 = 18 » Liatai:Higher modifier wins. x3 Karis:"More dark magic permits. The government doesn't like to see unauthorized dark magic, though of course it's more a matter of competition." Voltarus:"I am a Taun and a warlock..." Turns toward back to the robed man. "And, you? You're going to be feeling ALOT of pain..." A man:"I.. i don't have one.. but what the hell.. this is between me and him." Voltarus:Charges more energy. Firo:"But why?" Voltarus:Fires another blast at him « 1d20 + 3 = 17 + 3 = 20 » for « 2d6 = 7 » damage. Karis:"Oh, I see. A revenge situation. That's a form 13d, which streamlines things a *lot.*" A man:"And stop speaking all at once.. you are giving me a headache.. I can't listen to the trees.." Firo:"I... I don't understand. Why?" A man:*ker-hit* TMG:...So one PC has shot at a guy -three- times now, and negotiations are STILL going on? Karis:"Okay, rush him!" Saphroneth:Well, I AM playing a Rogue. Voltarus:Roll init? Saphroneth:Flank-D! A man:"And that's it." *cough* "You are all.." Arise.... Karis:« 1d20+3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » init. VAE:Roll initiative Saphroneth:...bugger. Firo:"Please, mister -- Volt -- gods forgive me..." Voltarus:Init: « 1d20 + 1 = 16 + 1 = 17 » A man:« 1d20+3 = 5 + 3 = 8 » Init Firo:« 1d20+3 = 3 + 3 = 6 » init! Karis has received initiative.VAE:change your init, hell Saphroneth:TC? T3h GM:Either way. As the guy speaks, the tree begins to shake. The nest-like fruits fall of it, and onto the floor Saphroneth:Eh, they're the right order now. T3h GM:*Er, ground. T3h GM:Floor if you count this as the big server room outside. Saphroneth:It's very high resolution, though a bit poorly climate controlled. T3h GM:*plom* *plom* Wild root knot:« 1d20+0 = 17 + 0 = 17 » Init Karis:"And to think that if you'd just kept quiet, Volt, we could have resolved this with a rapier to the kidneys. Instead, we have to actually fight him." Plantling 2:« 1d20+1 = 15 + 1 = 16 » Init Firo:"Why does anybody have to be killed?!?!" D:Karis:"Basically, inertia." Voltarus:So, can you do a weapon draw, invocation, and attack in the same turn? VAE:Anyways. You do have surprise turn this time. Saphroneth:Let me know when it is time for the stabbety. VAE:As well, they just fell off, and can't do much this turn Firo has received initiative.VAE:wait Voltarus has received initiative.Voltarus has received initiative.VAE:THa's more like it Voltarus:Can you do weapon draw, Invocation, and attack in the same turn? Saphroneth:Okay, So skip all the enemies this turn, and start from the top. And no. Saphroneth:Especially not on the suprise round. VAE:THat's what I just did VAE:sorted it, and i'll skip the enemies Saphroneth:Yeah, just checking. VAE:they don't show up, anyways VAE:Look, now it makes sense to have you go as a surprise. Voltarus:So, does firing close up still count as firing into melee? VAE:No, It ocunts as AoO Liatai:Yes. Saphroneth:It counts as point blank, right? VAE:Yeah VAE:that's different to melee firing ,i think VAE:Especially with a spell, i'm tempted to allow it to be a pure roll. You know, because you don't have to draw out a bow into someone 's mug VAE:but AoO there is. Saphroneth:Volt, take precise shot next time you can get a feat. Voltarus:He thrusts his left toward the robed guy, charges energy and fires « 1d20 + 3 = 9 + 3 = 12 » for « 2d6 = 8 » damage. Voltarus:*Left hand A man:Lolnope. Saphroneth:He's flat footed, right? Saphroneth:Does that change it? VAE:Nope VAE:he has high dex , not armour Saphroneth:Because a ranged touch against a flat footed enemy is against AC 10. VAE:Ah VAE:Then it does hit *facepaw* Saphroneth:Flat footed = denied dex bonus to AC. * VAE forgot the touch bit Voltarus:Well, padded armor + 1, Dex + 1. Voltarus:Or, are we talking about the Robed guy? A man:That actually does hit. He is somewhat blackened. Saphroneth:We are. VAE:ookay Voltarus:He chuckles. VAE:Just who was Volt firing at? Voltarus:"Still think you got a while?" Saphroneth:The man. Saphroneth:Volt just thought we were talking about him? Saphroneth:~As usual. VAE:Though, would not that draw attack of opportunity? VAE:Firing close up? Saphroneth:Flat footed enemies can't take them. * VAE confused * VAE headdesk VAE:of course Firo has received initiative.VAE:Next mr. for shaving Firo:"I don't understand --" « 1d20+5 = 13 + 5 = 18 » touch attack, « 1d20+5 = 15 + 5 = 20 » grapple check on a successful hit! "-- but I know you're doing something not-nice! Please, just stop!" If Firo succeeds on Grapple, a grapple is started with the fox, and « 1d3+3 = 1 + 3 = 4 » nonlethal damage is dealt to the fox. "And stop trying to kill him, we need to question him!" Saphroneth:It's reacting to a situation, is an AOO. And he's still dealing with the agressive inspectors turned attackers. Saphroneth:Wait, did we just knock him out? Saphroneth:Awesome. Pacifism attack! Firo:... er. Was he knocked out before or after Firo attacked? Saphroneth:Looks like by your attack. A man:. "This is the weirdest.. inspection... i have..." *collapses under the gryphon* Saphroneth:Since it did four subdual. VAE:Wait! VAE:I have to type stuff out! Saphroneth:Sorry. VAE:I mean, Lia Liatai:Oh. Sorry. ^^; VAE:It's hard enough , what with me having .. odd mental currents Karis has received initiative.Firo:The gryphon starts trying to drag the man out of melee. End turn! Saphroneth:Okay, is he unconscious? T3h GM:Well, that'd be a part of it. However, it gets worse. And yes he is. Karis:*transform* *open fire* T3h GM:He is a scrawny fox surviving fireballs to the face and this is a gryphon we are talking about. T3h GM:*squish* Saphroneth:Wait, suprise round. Okay, only transform then. Saphroneth:Single movement action. Saphroneth:Done. VAE:*nod* Voltarus has received initiative.VAE:And proper round starts * Firo floof-squishes the fox. Saphroneth:That was one hell of a suprise round. "And now, if you will just look at the clipboard-TAKE HIM!" Voltarus:Fires blast at the Root Trefoil « 1d20 + 3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » for « 2d6 = 10 » damage. Saphroneth:Ooh! Saphroneth:Wait,npe. Saphroneth:Can these be critted? Plant types normally can't, but I don't recognize these ones. T3h GM:Well, I guess that made the trefoil into an open loop. Saphroneth:(And flat footed lasts until the character gets an action, so these all still are.) VAE:And nope, don't think they can VAE:They are from a 3rd party supplement I got because the Dire template was there. Saphroneth:Their pog even says "..mune to-" VAE:pog? Saphroneth:Marker. Saphroneth:Whatever. Saphroneth:Token! VAE:Very much don't think so VAE:WHich one are ya talking about? Saphroneth:The trefoil? The picture has a bit of text on it. VAE:okay, lemme chec k the book VAE:sorry, but this encounter was designed *months* ago Saphroneth:And above "bush can" it has "..mune to-" so I thought it was a bit of "Immune to crits". I am not disputing. VAE:I have basic notes on the tree Saphroneth:Note, I am NOT disputing. No need to bother. Liatai:If it's of the Plant type, it's immune to crits. VAE:AH VAE:It is plant type indeed VAE:And now, the plantlings get action, actually Plantling 2:« 1d20+0 = 16 + 0 = 16 » Plantling 2:Voltarus Saphroneth:They are considerably more competent than I remember... Plantling 2:« 1d3-1 = 1 - 1 = 0 » Damage as he is claw'd and roll Fort Saphroneth:Or not. Plantling 2:(that's still 1 , i think) Saphroneth:It is. Plantling 2:can't go below 1 Saphroneth:Minimum one unless DR. Voltarus:Fort: « 1d20 + 1 = 6 + 1 = 7 » Saphroneth:Oh dear. Plantling 2:You suddenly feel weaker. Plantling 2:1 Strength damage Saphroneth:Ah well, Warlocks don't need STR. Plantling 1:« 1d20+0 = 18 + 0 = 18 » on Karis Plantling 1:« 1d3-1 = 3 - 1 = 2 » and roll Fort Voltarus:So, should Volt's HP be 9/12, now? VAE:yes. And his Str is temporarily one less Karis:« 1d20+3 = 5 + 3 = 8 »fort VAE:Same Plantling 1:And the bat feels weaker as well.. almost as if you forgot to shift. Saphroneth:Bat is still able to fly... and that is all that is needed. Root trefoil:« 1d20+2 = 12 + 2 = 14 » Voltarus Root trefoil:« 1d4 = 3 » Damage, it does Tame root knot :« 1d20+2 = 9 + 2 = 11 » Karis Tame root knot :And it misses widelt Wild root knot:« 1d20+2 = 9 + 2 = 11 » Firo! Wild root knot:And misses as well, because they are failplants Saphroneth:Wait, they have ranged attacks? VAE:Trefoils, yes Saphroneth:I did wonder... VAE:they are a more advanced form... Saphroneth:Dang their separation! I can only project a cone to hit two. Firo has received initiative.Firo:The gryphon maintains his position and bites at the nearby plantling! « 1d20+5 = 12 + 5 = 17 » « 1d6+3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » VAE:Anyways VAE:Roll arcana, you lot Karis:« 1d20+6 = 19 + 6 = 25 » T3h GM:You shred it Firo:« 1d20+4 = 9 + 4 = 13 » Arcana knowledge! T3h GM:Or nature, f you prefer Liatai:End turn. Voltarus:Arcana: « 1d20 + 8 = 3 + 8 = 11 » Saphroneth:I prefer Arcana... T3h GM:Fine, Karis kinda succeeded. (the DC was higher) This thing here... it's some nasty arboreal magic combined with who knows what - you aren't a theoretician. However you notice that it seems to be fuelled off the thick wines binding the guy to the tree. Cut or burn those up - they are a bit thick, and there shouldn't be more problems. Saphroneth:On my way, capitaine! Liatai:Ooh. T3h GM:on other paw, however, failure to do so means more energy for the energy.. tree? Karis has received initiative.Saphroneth:Can I aim my cone not to hit him? VAE:Hmm, let's say that yes. * VAE feels like being nice today Karis:« 1d4*1d3 = 1 * 2 = 2 » no /2 because of fire ruling about plants... Karis:Fire damage from burning, er, wings. VAE:Done. Voltarus has received initiative.Saphroneth:...that's a whole lotta HP. Does it have a vulnerable point I can stab? VAE:Hmm, this was intended for a bit more of you. Liatai:... Hey Volt. Liatai:There's something you can shoot. :P * Liatai is brick'd Saphroneth:'s OK. I might roll high, and my party might notice that I'm attacking the tree. VAE:Volt's stuff would be good VAE:Especially since tree has negligible AC Voltarus:So, Volt should Notice Karis attacking the vines/tree? Should I have him roll for spot? Liatai:... come to think of it, can Firo attack the tree from where he is? VAE:From where he is? no VAE:He would need to get near the trunk Saphroneth:There WAS a fifteen foot blast of flame. I think if you need spot, you may be blind. VAE:that's where the vines / whatever are VAE:Saph, this is Volt we are talking about Saphroneth:True. Roll awaty. Saphroneth:*away Voltarus:spot: « 1d20 - 3 = 16 - 3 = 13 » VAE:hmm , yeah VAE:As an aside. . why not just.. tell him? Saphroneth:Bat. VAE:remember. Talking is a free action in my games VAE:ah VAE:*headdesks* Liatai:Chirp chirp cheep chirp. VAE:anyways, if it'll get too bad ,there *are* reinforcements on the way VAE:And that check succeeded VAE:because the DC was, like, -1 or so Voltarus:So, the tree doesn't have an AC? Saphroneth:It does, it's just like one. Voltarus:He fires a beam/blast at the vines « 1d20 + 3 = 1 + 3 = 4 » for « 2d6 = 8 » damage. Saphroneth:...ahahaha Liatai:... wow, Liatai:Did he just miss a huge tree. XD Saphroneth:Do we have the broadside of a barn? He might hit that. VAE:hmm.. ookay VAE:I was thinking AC 5 just because how huge it is VAE:and he fails even that. Saphroneth:Hang on. VAE:oh? Saphroneth:Dex 0 stationary objects have a -5 to AC, and then apply size. Saphroneth:If this is Huge it's AC 3. Saphroneth:Gargantuan it's 1. Saphroneth:Colossal, -3. VAE:Trunk itself would be large , i think VAE:and that's where the wines are. Saphroneth:So it's AC 4. VAE:oh, 4 * VAE thought it goes by 2 VAE:so he *did* hit Saphroneth:No, it's exponential. VAE:and yeah. that's suddenly less HP as one of the wines is severed. Saphroneth:-1 -2 -4 -8 as number of size categories different increases,. VAE:er T3h GM:You sever one of the vines .. or rather, burn through it. T3h GM:It blackens, and along with it, a number of the ... fruits, fall down, similarly unhealthy looking VAE:Anyways Plantling 1:« 1d20 = 10 » on Firp Plantling 1:And it misses. Saphroneth:Firp. Firo's nickname when he's gassy? VAE:? * VAE doesn't get Root trefoil:« 1d20+2 = 4 + 2 = 6 » Voltarus Saphroneth:You put "firp" instead of "Firo" and it sounds a liiitle like a belch of some sort. Wild root knot:« 1d20+2 = 6 + 2 = 8 » Voltarus Tame root knot :« 1d20+2 = 12 + 2 = 14 » Firo VAE:And it seems the incredible dice kinda dropped Firo has received initiative.* Firo maintains his position over the fallen fox, snapping at the twigling! « 1d20+5 = 1 + 5 = 6 » « 1d6+3 = 5 + 3 = 8 » Liatai:End turn. VAE:Nope Karis has received initiative.Karis:« 1d4*1d3 = 3 * 3 = 9 » no /2 because of fire ruling about plants... Saphroneth:And I think shifting would be counterproductive. End turn. Voltarus has received initiative.T3h GM:well, that worked rather well. Voltarus:Fires another blast at the vines « 1d20 + 3 = 11 + 3 = 14 » for « 2d6 = 7 » T3h GM:And with this blast, another chunk of vines caught fire. T3h GM:And as before, unripe fruit falls down, some of them set ablaze. Plantling 1:« 1d20 = 20 » Firo! Plantling 1:« 1d20 = 1 » FIRO! Firo:« 1d20+2 = 8 + 2 = 10 » Fort! Plantling 1:Either way, it hits « 1d3-1 = 3 - 1 = 2 » And fail save Firo:"Oww..." Root trefoil:« 1d20+2 = 12 + 2 = 14 » Spine fly onto Voltarus Root trefoil:« 1d4 = 1 » damage Wild root knot:« 1d20+2 = 18 + 2 = 20 » Voltarus as this trefoil doesn't want to stay behind. Wild root knot:« 1d4 = 2 » damage, too. You sir, are a pincushion Voltarus:"ARGH!" Tame root knot :« 1d20+2 = 2 + 2 = 4 » on Firo Tame root knot :Firo , however, proves a harder target. Firo has received initiative.Firo:Snip snip! « 1d20+4 = 1 + 4 = 5 » « 1d6+2 = 5 + 2 = 7 » gryphon hedge trimmers! Slightly weakened, though. The gryphon seems to not be biting down quite as hard as usual... Plantling 1:Indeed. The fibres prove too tough to bite through. And they don't taste very well. Karis has received initiative.Karis:« 1d4*1d3 = 4 * 3 = 12 » Last shot. Better make it count. Saphroneth:And it did. Wow. Karis:Shift back to furre, and start dragging the other guy from the tree. T3h GM:Well, well well. T3h GM:The last one of the vein-like vines binding the other furre blackens and he falls to the ground. Also, the top of the tree is on fire. Karis:"Why do I feel we're going to get sternly looked at for this?" Saphroneth:Turn. T3h GM:However, there are some leftovers to deal with.. Voltarus has received initiative.Voltarus:Fires blast at Root trefoil « 1d20 + 3 = 14 + 3 = 17 » for « 2d6 = 12 » damage. Saphroneth:It is Max Damage Minute. Root trefoil:Ker-blam. Now it's an unknot. Plantling 1:« 1d20 = 2 » « 1d20 = 8 » at Firo Plantling 1:Nope Tame root knot :« 1d20+2 = 17 + 2 = 19 » at Firo Tame root knot :« 1d4 = 2 » Tame root knot :You got plink'd Wild root knot:« 1d20+2 = 3 + 2 = 5 » at Voltarus Wild root knot:Nope Firo has received initiative.Firo:The gryphon sidles closer... and delivers one more bite to the last of the vines! « 1d20+4 = 1 + 4 = 5 » « 1d6+2 = 2 + 2 = 4 » Firo:Thank heavens the tree is so big. =w=; Saphroneth:Bimodal diiiice. Saphroneth:Also the vines are all gone. VAE:Tree is dead VAE:these are just leftover enemies Saphroneth:The tree HP is really about -8 and on fire. VAE:i grant you a retcon Liatai:The tree still says it has 4 HP. o.o VAE:since this is something the character would have bloody noticed VAE:yes. VAE:it's because when something dies, i don't bother erasing last HP Liatai:Okay. Assume that failbite was at the plantling, then. :B Liatai:End turn. Karis has received initiative.Karis:*drags presumed civilian away from tree* Karis:"Pro tip: when rescuing, make sure people aren't under an evil fire tree." VAE:XD! Saphroneth:That's a move, right? Okay, draw bow and end turn. VAE:This session will abound in nominations i think Voltarus has received initiative.Voltarus:Turns around and fires blast at the wild root knot « 1d20 + 3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » for « 2d6 = 7 » damage. VAE:Nope VAE:As an aside, the enemy those are taken from is called Archer knot. Hence the knot jokes Saphroneth:They're knot very fire retardant, I know that. VAE:(thing is, for TC and lia - tame and such have precise mathematical meanings) Plantling 1:« 1d20 = 3 » « 1d20 = 8 » Plantling 1:Nope again Saphroneth:And an unknot is the mathematical opposite of a knot. Plantling 1:If it was a furre, ti'd be depressed Wild root knot:« 1d20+2 = 16 + 2 = 18 » Firo! Wild root knot:« 1d4 = 3 » Tame root knot :« 1d20+2 = 7 + 2 = 9 » Firo! Tame root knot :Lolnope Firo has received initiative.VAE:Firo? Saphroneth:Ping Liatai, I think. VAE:actually, brb VAE:DDR in my guts VAE:and that's not eastern germany i mean Firo:« 1d20+4 = 16 + 4 = 20 » « 1d6+2 = 1 + 2 = 3 » bite bite! Your stalwart gryphon tank isn't looking very sturdy... Liatai:I was lagging cut me some slack >:O Saphroneth:VAE is bio. Saphroneth:It is so strange that thanks to high Con, and good rolls (along with dodging the no-HD levels) I have the highest HP. Saphroneth:I'm squishy... But then, so is everycreature. Saphroneth:And being. * VAE is back Saphroneth:Firo attack happened. VAE:how the hell am supposed to know is you are ladgging VAE:and I notice Plantling 1:That would hurt, if this thing had a nervous system. Karis has received initiative.Karis:Shortbow. « 1d20+5 = 20 + 5 = 25 » for « 1d6-1 = 2 - 1 = 1 » on wild root knot. VAE:pfft Saphroneth:Krazy dice. Voltarus has received initiative.Voltarus:Fires energy blast at the wild root knot « 1d20 + 3 = 19 + 3 = 22 » for « 2d6 = 8 » damage. Plantling 1:« 1d20 = 7 » « 1d20 = 13 » Plantling 1:Nope Wild root knot:« 1d20+2 = 10 + 2 = 12 » Shoots Firo again Saphroneth:Wow, how much HP do these things have... Saphroneth:Ah well. Tame root knot :« 1d20+2 = 19 + 2 = 21 » shoots Volt Tame root knot :« 1d4 = 1 » VAE:Well, Voltarus:"GRARGH!" VAE:i rolled it. Smallest that you killed had 4, two largest i think 20 VAE:and there were some in-between that didn't get in Firo has received initiative.Voltarus:"These stupid pieces of-" Saphroneth:That explains it. Firo:« 1d20+4 = 20 + 4 = 24 » « 1d6+2 = 3 + 2 = 5 » WHY DON'T YOU DISINTEGRATE, PLANTLING. Saphroneth:20 from sheer raeg? Plantling 1:*died from gryphierage* Karis has received initiative.Karis:Shortbow. « 1d20+5 = 18 + 5 = 23 » for « 1d6-1 = 5 - 1 = 4 » on wild root knot. Again. Wild root knot:The knot got a taste of its own medicine Voltarus has received initiative.Saphroneth:I'm killing a thing made of roots with arrows. Don't think about it too much. Voltarus:Fires energy blast at the wild knot root « 1d20 + 3 = 9 + 3 = 12 » for « 2d6 = 10 » damage. Wild root knot:The taming of the wild knot. Tame root knot :« 1d20+2 = 15 + 2 = 17 » Voltarus Tame root knot :« 1d4 = 3 » Voltarus:Unconcious? VAE:It seems so. Voltarus:"AUGH! Sonuva..." Firo has received initiative.Voltarus:His eyes shut, and he falls to the ground. Firo:"-- Voltie!" D:VAE:and after this game ends i'm so reading darths and droids :3 Karis:"Okay, other guy, you need to stay here. Bit of extreme topiary still needs doing." Firo:« 1d20+4 = 6 + 4 = 10 » « 1d6+2 = 1 + 2 = 3 » The gryphon leaps at the root knot! Karis:Charge bonus? Saphroneth:Sorry. Charge bonus? Liatai:Not enough space to charge. Saphroneth:OK. Liatai:Need at least ten feet. Tame root knot :or does he? These have good AC but shitty touch AC Liatai:End turn. Karis has received initiative.Saphroneth:Pounce bonus? VAE:would have to be +7 Saphroneth:That took only move actions, but there is now a flank. Enjoy. Saphroneth:Turn. Voltarus has received initiative.Firo has received initiative.VAE:er Tame root knot :« 1d20+2 = 13 + 2 = 15 » Firo! Tame root knot :Lolnope Saphroneth:Attack of opportunity? Tame root knot :Know what? I'll give it Tame root knot :go on. Karis:« 1d20+4 = 2 + 4 = 6 » rapier« 1d6-1 = 3 - 1 = 2 »damage Saphroneth:Ah well. Saphroneth:I mean, it is ranged attacking, right? Or did I misinterpret? VAE:it is Saphroneth:Good. VAE:so it should work VAE:yep, it is * VAE checked book Saphroneth:Does Firo get one as well? Or not, I can't recall. VAE:I think so Saphroneth:Remember the flank bonus! VAE:so, two attacks Firo.. in fact, does he have a full attack? Firo:« 1d20+6 = 13 + 6 = 19 » « 1d6+2 = 3 + 2 = 5 » Firo:No, he does not. Liatai:And now I need to go tend to things. Tame root knot :And that hurt. VAE:tend to what? VAE:and how long? Saphroneth:Your round is now. Karis has received initiative.Liatai:Surprise relative visit in the morning. I need to do a touch of speed cleaning. Saphroneth:Hmm, shall I redo her rolls? VAE:how long? Firo:« 1d20+6 = 11 + 6 = 17 » « 1d6+2 = 1 + 2 = 3 » Firo:There's Firo's round. Saphroneth:« 1d20+4 = 2 + 4 = 6 » rapier« 1d6-1 = 1 - 1 = 0 »damage for mine. Liatai:Don't know. Five minutes. VAE:Because combat ends, and a few (that hit besides) things after, and we are done VAE:Five minutes is OK time.. VAE might actually go to bathroom again soon-ish Voltarus has received initiative.Tame root knot :« 1d20+2 = 11 + 2 = 13 » Firo! Since stupid knot is stupid VAE:firo, karis, AoO Karis:« 1d20+4 = 19 + 4 = 23 » rapier« 1d6-1 = 6 - 1 = 5 »damage for mine. VAE:That , needles to say , hit VAE:And that pun is intended VAE:and now we wait for lia, I think Firo:« 1d20+6 = 20 + 6 = 26 » « 1d6+2 = 2 + 2 = 4 » Firo has received initiative.Firo:« 1d20+6 = 3 + 6 = 9 » « 1d6+2 = 2 + 2 = 4 » T3h GM:The knot is just a loop now Karis has received initiative.Karis:« 1d20+4 = 19 + 4 = 23 » rapier« 1d6-1 = 2 - 1 = 1 »damage for mine. Liatai:Question. Saphroneth:This thing is positively Gordian. T3h GM:Coup De Grass, that was Liatai:Did we ever distribute those healing potions? T3h GM:we did , somehow T3h GM:I'd have to check in the log. Firo:The gryphon bounds over, fishing a potion out of his pack. D:T3h GM:Anyways, as you stand in the middle of the mess.... T3h GM:Listen checks? Karis:"...okay, flippin' hell. That is quite a mess." Firo:« 1d8+1 = 7 + 1 = 8 » "I told you it was dangerous --" D:Karis:« 1d20+-2 = 13 + -2 = 11 » listen. T3h GM:Karis actually *does* hear wheezing and curses... Firo:Leap leap -- « 1d20+16 = 4 + 16 = 20 » Use Rope check to tie up the fox, « 1d20+3 = 18 + 3 = 21 » Listen. Liatai:Voltarus is healed for 8 HP, TC. Zora:*cough* Where.. are ... the bloody.. dead.. on fire... *wheeze* What the FUCK!? Karis:"Ah, I see you have arrived. There was some unpleasant business involving a tree, some fire, dark magic, botany and about three times as much plant food as I ever want to see again." Voltarus:Wakes up. Voltarus:Gets up and stands up. Local Undertaker:*looks mildly scared* Voltarus:"Ow..." Karis:"This gentleman here was held by the tree as some kind of fuel source, until we burned him out. This less gentle man over here was doing it." Karis:"Oh, and I have one hell of a headache." Zora:Uff... gentleman.. which?... Firo:"-- Zora Zora there were bad things an' this guy said that guy wasn't a someone and was talking about work an' that guy got hit on the head an' --" D:Zora:*sits down on the marble plate* Karis:"The one currently tied up by Firo is the culprit, the one over by the burned out remains of the tree to my left, your right, was the prisoner." Voltarus:"Stupid plant..." Zora:"Okay.. explain to me slowly... And .. uff.. i na way that makes sense.." Karis:"Though I believe we may want to get his full statement." Zora:"... Right.." Karis:"Okay. We went to the home of the potentially important individual we were after, and found him missing and a trail of earth and plant bits. Firo:"-- He was planning to kill that guy!!!" D:Zora:"Which guy? both of them are unconscious!" Karis:"The one who was being used as a fuel source." Firo:The gryphon is stll bleeding heavily while delivering this extremely rushed and very confused speech. D:Karis:"Was the potential victim." Zora:"I see.. hmmm.." Zora:"Have you.. identified either of them?" Zora:"Also.. why the hell didn't anyone.. never mind. Why the hell did I run here like an IDIOT just to find a mess that..." Karis:"Anyway, we followed him and found this. At an early point we released the undertaker to go and gain reinforcements... and no, but I have reason to suspect that the mr. Berezovic is the one who is currently next to me." Firo:"This guy!" Firo breathlessly pats the unconscious fox with his paw. "That other guy was tied to the tree an' this guy said that guy wasn't a someone an' his death was gonna do something an' --" D:Zora:"I see... bloody hell ,at least something." Karis:"We were planning on awaiting reinforcement, though certain members of our group had other ideas." Zora:"Lemme guess which ones..." Zora:"The incubus, amirite?" Karis:Of course. Karis:"Indeed, I think that if we check the case notes, it will be evident that this other, unsavoury, tree worshipping individual has some sort of grudge against mr. Berezovic." Zora:*sigh* "You know.. some of these days..." Zora:"I guess you deduced that from him trying to use supposed Mr. Berezovic as spell fuel.." Karis:"I would be sympathetic, but I am completely. Out. Of. Magic. That has never happened to me before. And I am also surrounded by the smell of far too much tree sap, and I believe lightly poisoned." Zora:*stands up* "I don't suppose anyone here has even water.. but honestly , i'd need some vodka" Firo:"Voltie kept shooting!" D:Zora:"So, let's look at the culprits. We'll likely have to drag them to the militia for identification." Zora:"Actually.. best to drag the militia here." Zora:"They are there, sitting in their office while i'm the one running like an idiot." Karis:"Right now, I just want a nice fat moth or two and to forget that ludicrous mess ever happened. What's the point of learning where vitals are if there's never anything there... If you want, I'll fly over there. I need a bit of air." Zora:"Either way.. I .. probably should commend you lot for this. I mean.. you did manage to deal with the bugger... " Zora:"and both are alive, which is unexpected..." Karis:"Commend Firo for that. He tackled the suspect before Voltarus could finish blowing his torso off." TMG:Karis: "I would be sympathetic, but I am completely. Out. Of. Magic. That has never happened to me before. And I am also surrounded by the smell of far too much tree sap, and I believe lightly poisoned." TMG:Channeling Burt? xD Saphroneth:Yes. VAE:Burt? Saphroneth:Wouldn't you be tempted to? Saphroneth:From Tremors. Saphroneth:Awesome old guy. * VAE no know TMG:one sec, danman Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xeHPdm7e-Y Zora:"Either way.. someone .. someone tie these buggers up.. and ... ugh." Zora:'That wing does look kinda bad.." Firo:"I wanna go home." ;~; Saphroneth:Burt is awesome. He brings very, very heavy firepower. Karis:"I've got three ropes in my bag somewhere." Zora:*sigh* Let's see. Can any of you actually walk? Karis:"I can. Even fly, actually. I mostly stayed at range." Firo:The fox has already been tied up by the wibbling gryphon. Karis:"But I wouldn't be able to carry anything." Karis:*tosses a rope to the gryphon* "Here's another one. Want to do the hostage?" Firo:"Mm-hmm." Firo:"I can carry somebody." Voltarus:"Let's just get going. Maybe the other two are doing better than us." Zora:Fine. If you care, fly to the militia office, and tell them to be here within twenty minutes of i'll rip their ugly heads off. Karis:"That, I can do. See you soon."*shift* Zora:And tell them to bring at least two healing potions. Karis:*nods* Zora:Fuckers, they get a higher quota than we do, anyways. Karis:*is using that still-running Prestidigitation to lift his own weight, to aid flight* Zora:*sigh* Firo:"Hostage?" Zora:"Have you looked at them? Do they have anyhting useful?" Zora:"Such as, documents?" Firo:« 1d20+16 = 17 + 16 = 33 » Use Rope check nonetheless. Saphroneth:A work of art? VAE:more knots? Saphroneth:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Firo curls up with a soft whimper, draping his wings over himself and covering his beak with his tail. ;.; Zora:"and.. someone should put out that tree before the marble around starts to crack. Though.. it does look kinda neat.." Saphroneth:Wow. He gave himself PTSD? Firo:"I don't know," comes the muffled response from the gryphon. Zora:"Ah well, there's time." Local Undertaker:In the meantime, the undertaker wanders off VAE:(Shall I assume dealign with militia was done offscreen or should we RP it, Saph?) Saphroneth:(I've actually got lost in the VBL again, over by the wall. So if you want anything other than dialogue, I need rescue. And I think we can assume it was done offscreen.) Saphroneth:Ah, there we go. Vlastimil Voska:*sigh* I wonder what is it this time. Liatai:Well, think about it. You're a kid, doing your first job as a courier, and suddenly, less than a week later, you're surrounded by people killing each other and shouting and conspiracies and chaos. I think any normal person -would- have a touch of PTSD after that. ^^; Saphroneth:Oh, true. VAE:indeed VAE:and it is commendable roleplayign VAE:as such ,it'll get remembered ;3 Saphroneth:Just that it sounded like it was the rope knot that set him off. It struck me as funny. Vlastimil Voska:"Commander Voska reporting... So, where are they... " Liatai:Ah. XD Zora:"Over there, and over there. Oh, and the potions, commander." Karis:First few are by the bush near the gate. The rest are under the enormous pillar of smoke." Vlastimil Voska:*hands them over* Bitch.. they have three times our budget for half as much people, and not like they have to go on patrols. Annoyed militionary:*handcuffing both individuals at the moment* Zora:"Thankee, commander" *hands them to Firo.* "There you go." Karis:"Did you know that if you use the majority of your day's magic in one sustained burst, your core actually sort of burns? It's a very strange kind of ache." VAE:(2 LH potions, should be enough for firo and volt to walk home) Vlastimil Voska:"And let's see who do we have here." * Firo takes them and holds them in his front paws, re-curling his tail around them. * Firo blinks. Firo:"... oh." Vlastimil Voska:"Hmm.. Kazimir Antonovic Novakov.... Josip Berezovic...The only time either of those had to go 'round our parts was having their documents stamped." * Firo uncurls and walks over, handing one to Firo and drinking one himself. « 1d8+1 = 8 + 1 = 9 » Karis:"Well, it'll be a new experience for them. And frankly a confusing one - I think I had Kazimir half convinced I was a goverment black magic inspector." Firo:His wounds heal entirely, though his tail and wings are still held low. Karis:"With a speciality in botany." Vlastimil Voska:It's one of those days, apparently. Being chased from office by a bat, to come arrest two supposedly clean citizens near a burning tree at a cemetery... Saphroneth:I so wish I could hear that enough to snark on it. And I spent today killing hedges that wanted to do it to me first. Vlastimil Voska:I almost think this is a dream and i'm some sort of brain in a jar, like that philosopher .. what was his name.. .but that's nonsense, anyways. Vlastimil Voska:I suppose even assholes like her have their place.. their unchanging presence anchors our belief in reality... Vlastimil Voska:*whistles as he examines the arrestees* Vlastimil Voska:"Zinovij, grab that one, i'll take this one." Annoyed militionary:"Order, commander!" Firo:"I just wanna go home." T3h GM:Either way, both of those leave. T3h GM:And after commanding the undertaker to deal with the fire.. I assume the rest of you sets towards the church. T3h GM:Seems like a good endpoint, unless you have anything to say Karis:"I propose we go right back to the church, and back to sleep. Write the day off until we can think straight... and until the poison wears off..." VAE:Nominations VAE:? VAE:And i'll have to deal with Crystal and Michail separately. Saphroneth:Voltarus: LEEEROY JENKIINS. I SAID, LEEROY JENKINS! Saphroneth:Firo: Everything finally catches up to him. Liatai:Voltarus for the Leeroy Jenkins award, and also for Shoot First, Ask Questions Never. Saphroneth:"Where are we going?" from Firo. Reminded me of kids in the car. VAE:And yeah, Lia, if you still want to put Firo on a break due to being hard to play two chars at once, now would likely be a good time for him to ask for a holiday Saphroneth:There was a door, and it was open, but you blew it up anyway. (Voltarus) TMG:Though probably not allowed VAE:? Saphroneth:"I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" same sequence. Liatai:Karis for Bat-Scout, Ultrasonic Tracker, and Casual Euphemisms. ("What's shanking?" "Involuntary, quick keyhole surgery.") :B TMG:I audience-nom Firo for 'ohgawdwhyarepeopledyingIDON'TWANTTHIS! d: " TMG:D:Saphroneth:Sniffer Grypher. VAE:More like the opposite, especially once it's found out tht he was a pretty key personage in the success of this Liatai:Also for Forensic Prestidigitation. :D Liatai:Heck no, I want to have him talk to Zora next session. >:3 Saphroneth:Reactions to the graveyard: Leave, wait, charge! VAE:Well, he'll get to VAE:I mean, after he's done talking XD VAE:anything else? Liatai:Firo still doesn't know why, exactly, he's here doing this work. Saphroneth:Flailing aggressively with floppy brahcnes. VAE:oh, this isn't work, though it approached it Saphroneth:*branches Liatai:And he's definitely going to ask Zora that when he snaps out of it a little. VAE:TC? VAE:nominating anyone? Liatai:... hmm. Saphroneth:QUIET? WHAT IS QUIET? VAE:hee Liatai:I can't think of anything that isn't just "Voltarus is really milking his super-low Wisdom score." :B VAE:I was asking him Voltarus:Hang on. Saphroneth:The whole "Grapple incident - volume two!" VAE:as in , if he has any noms. VAE:And yes, grapple incident gets reported XD Saphroneth:Good cop, nice cop, psycho cop VAE:hahaha Saphroneth:Gryphie-flump! * VAE is hanging on... Techubi:How about Karis for 'All that sneaking wasted?' VAE:Anyways. Everyone will get 600 XP for the combat. While not as hard as the fungus, there was supposed to be moar of ya VAE:Karis - 100 XP Electronic Ultrasonic , 50XP Shanking story, 50XP forensic bat VAE:Firo - 100XP grapple incident , 100 XP Gryphie breakdown 50XP Snyphon VAE:Voltarus - 50XP LEEEROY! , 100XP grapple incident VAE:either way, we'll have to sort out Crystal another time VAE:and either way, i'm bloody happy this turned out at least as OK as it did Saphroneth:This was a hilarious session, really. From the dice being more schizophrenic than usual to the first combat being basically "Floppy branch elementals" VAE:(and Crystal migth get partial XP from this session even , due to it being slight messup of mine.) VAE:Any closing words? Saphroneth:And of course the whole thing with the villain being more confused than anything. Saphroneth:Nah, not really. Not that I can think of... VAE:he was already loopy.. and well, you didn't add to it Saphroneth:Okay, log saved. VAE:EIther way, next week you might get your actual item rewards - for one, things of which those two were stripped at the militia VAE:Anyways now. Saphroneth:Neat. VAE:savving log VAE:You know what happens to such possessions , don't you. You have disconnected. Category:Page